


One Hell of a Scream

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Your friend Simon drags you out to find Clary, little did you know it would change your life.





	1. Two Mundanes in the Institute

"Are you sure she's here?" You asked Simon in an almost whisper. You don't know why though, it was late at night and no one else is around. Why would they be, you were at an abandoned church in New York.

 

"Yes, this is where her find my phone led us. She's around here somewhere. Let me call her." Simon replied also in an almost whisper. He proceeded to call Clary's phone and started talking to her when she picked up. You weren't really listening to what Simon was saying on the phone instead you just stood there wondering why the hell Simon dragged you out in the middle of the night to a place that may result in your death. It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. There was no one around, there was an eerily silence, and you were at an abandoned church searching for your friend who's phone tells you she's here. It was a recipe for a disaster. Your train of thought was interrupted by Clary who walked out of the doors to the church in a black dress, something you've never seen her wear before. "Clary, thank god you're okay. What are you wearing? Come on let's get you out of here and home." Simon greeted all in one breath.

 

"I don't think I have one now." Clary replied solemnly. Her attention was then suddenly drawn to the side of her and started talking to, what looks like to you and Simon, nothing but air. Simon looked at you motioning for you to ask her.

 

"Clary... who are you talking to?" You asked slowly.

 

Clary huffed and turned back to the empty space beside her. "Can you please deglamour, or whatever it is you do so my friends can see you and not think I'm crazy." Whoever she was talking to obliged as all of a sudden someone appeared beside her.

 

"What is happening?" Simon asked with disbelief. You were speechless, you had no idea what is happening. A random guy just appeared in front of you out of nowhere and Clary seems to known him and is wearing a dress.

 

"We don't have time to explain right now, everyone inside now." The random guy instructed.

 

"We're not going anywhere with you. We don't even know you." You argued. Simon nodded in agreement. Turning to Clary you added. "Clary you don't even know him. Come with us, we can keep you safe."

 

"Right now I'm the only one who can keep you safe so you all need to get inside now." Jace interjected.

 

"I've seen him before. He's with the people who took my mother." Clary said looking into the distance at the man who was stalking over.

 

"Yeah and your friends lead him right to you. Lets go now." Jace instructed ushering you all inside to the abandoned church.

 

When you got inside Jace drew a rune on him and held both yours and Simons hand making the abandoned church appear not so abandoned. You looked around in awe while Simon was still yapping on about how crazy this is and Jace explained everything. Your thoughts were interrupted by a tall raven haired boy. "Whats going on? Why are there two mundanes in the institute?" You watched on in confusion at the conversation they were having about something called Circle members and how you and Simon were being followed by one. 'Why did Simon have to drag you into this?' You thought.

 

"I'm just going to step in and wonder when the hell I can go home." You interrupted causing everyone to turn and look at you. You laughed awkwardly at all the attention on you. "This has been fun and all but like you said I'm not supposed to be here because I'm a mundane, what ever the hell that means, and I don't want to be an inconvenience. Plus I've got Netflix and left over pizza with my name on that I'd like to get home to sooo..."

 

"You can't leave just yet. There may still be a threat outside. Plus the police are out there and unless you want to explain to them why you're in an abandoned church at night you should probably stay." Jace explained. You rolled your eyes knowing he was right. Now you were stuck in this strange place all thanks to Simon dragging you out.

 

Clary went off with Jace and you and Simon were pawned off to Izzy. You were sat on a seat in what you assumed her room playing on your phone while Simon was talking to Izzy about runes and Jace. You were just counting down the minutes until you can go home. This is too much for you to handle and you were happy to go about your life not knowing about any of this. That's why you weren't listening much to what everyone was saying as once you get out of here you're not looking back. You love Simon and Clary but this world is not for you and all you want to worry about is school and getting a job after college not demons and downworlders. Unfortunately you were still being dragged along this crazy journey Clary was on to find her mom because apparently this was the safest option for you plus Simon doesn't want you to leave him alone with them. For some reason he wants to stay and be there for Clary. The next stop was to the City of Bones.


	2. Don’t Go Off the Path

You arrived at the City of Bones to help get Clary's missing memories back, hopefully. Mundanes weren't allowed inside so you and Simon had to stay outside in his van with Izzy. Simon was sat in the front flirting with Izzy while you stood outside leaning against the side of the van. You were admiring the stars when your phone buzzed signalling that you have a phone call, it was your mom. "Hey mom. Wait... just hang on the signal is a bit spotty, I can't hear you... let me just find a better spot."

 

You went off down a path to get a better signal so you could hear your mom better on the phone. She rang you because she was worried and haven't heard from you to which you apologised profusely about telling her that something came up with Clary. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth. You couldn't just tell her that demons and vampires exist and that Clary is a Shadowhunter so you settled with telling her a half truth. Once you finished your conversation you started heading back to where the van was. You didn't realise how far you had walked. On your way back you could have sworn you heard a wolf growling but you didn't think much of it and carried on.

 

-

 

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked, worry laced her voice. "And where's Y/N?"

 

"I've looked everywhere for Simon and Y/N went to take a phone call." Izzy replied.

 

"Simon, is that the mundanes name?" A shadowy figure asked from the top of the bridge. "I'm afraid he's coming with us."

 

"No! He's not apart of this." Clary shouted, her voice breaking.

 

"Give us the cup and we'll let him go. The clock is ticking." The shadowy figure instructed and then vanished with Simon.

 

"We have to save him. We ha-." Clary started rambling but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream. Your ear piercing scream. "Y/N..." she gasped.

 

Jace, Izzy, and Alec all looked at each other knowingly. They got out their weapons in sync and started heading towards where the scream came from. Clary was in the middle of the formation that the three Shadowhunters had formed so she was protected from all sides. The group ventured through the grassland, which was covered in tall grass and bushes, weapons drawn when Jace came to a halt signalling that they might be in the right place. He slowly turned the corner, around a bush, and saw you lying on the floor limp with blood all over you. Clary gasped at the sight of you, just a few moments ago you were full of life and now you were weak and covered in blood. Izzy had to hold Clary back while Jace and Alec went towards you. Alec knelt down and brushed your hair out of your face, inspecting your injuries. "Werewolf?" Jace whispered not wanting Clary to hear. Alec gave a small nod to confirm.

 

"She's alive but barely. We have to get her out of here." Alec stood up and whispered in Jace's ear. Jace nodded in response.

 

"We got to get her to the institute." Jace said so Izzy and Clary can hear him now. Before Alec could object Jace added. "There's nowhere else to take her. It's not like we can walk into the hospital. "

 

"Fine. Let's go." Alec huffed and started walking away. Jace bent down and picked you up carefully so he could carry you bridal style back to the van.

 

-

 

You woke up a day later, light beaming through the windows causing you to squint. Perching yourself on your elbows you looked around the room disoriented and blinked a couple of times to rid yourself of the grogginess. 'Well it's not a hospital' you thought. You looked down to see what you were wearing and they definitely weren't your clothes. You also noticed the bandages wrapped around your arms. "What the hell?" You muttered. The last thing you remember was being on the phone with your mom and then nothing. A wave panic hit you, you had no idea where you were and who's clothes these were. You stumbled out of the bed and looked around the room for you things or even a pair of shoes but nothing causing you to curse under your breath.

 

Outside of the door you heard talking, your fight or flight instincts kicking in. You grabbed the nearest thing that you could use as a weapon, which was a floor lamp. Gripping it tightly you were ready to attack whoever was the other side of the door. The door opened, your knuckles white from holding the lamp tightly, and Jace and Alec walked in. "Stay back!" You shouted, your voice wavered slightly.

 

"Whoa... we're not going to hurt you." Jace assured you, his hands up in defence. "Now put down the... is that a lamp?"

 

Instead of putting it down your grip got even tighter and you shook your head backing up into the corner. Clary came rushing in after hearing the commotion that was going on in the room. "What's going on? Y/N..." She too put her hands up in defence and started walking towards you carefully. "You're okay, now. No one is going to hurt you. Just put down the lamp." Her voice was calm and soothing which calmed you down enough to put the lamp down.

 

"I just want to go home, Clary. My mom must be freaking out right now." Your voice broke. You were tired and scared and you just wanted to go home to your bed and be with your mom.

 

"You can't go home, Y/N. I'm afraid you-." Jace started but was cut off by Clary snapping her head towards him and shaking her to tell him not to tell you. You looked at him quizzically.

 

"Afraid of what? That's it not safe for me out there? I don't care! You can't keep me prisoner here. I'm going home and that's final." You demanded. You looked down at your arms again remembering the bandages around your arms and started taking them off. "And why the hell do I have bandages on my arms?" Clary was about to tell you not to take them off but when you did she noticed there was nothing. No blood. No scratches. No scars. It was like you weren't even attacked. Everyone looked on in confusion. If you were a werewolf you should still have scars on your arms. "I'm going. Look Clary I'm not going to make you come with me, okay. I get that this is your home now, this is where you belong. They can help find your mom and I truly believe they will. Take care Clary Fray and be safe." You pulled Clary in for a hug and said your goodbyes before leaving the institute to go home.

 

"We're going to take turns and keep an eye on her." Jace said to Izzy and Alec while Clary walked you out. "Alec will take first watch."


	3. Coincidence? I Think Not

It's been a few days since you went home and nothing stuck out. All you did was stay at home in bed watching Netflix, occasionally going out to the shop for your mom, and going to sleep. There was nothing that pointed to the fact you were a werewolf. Back at the institute Jace ran up to Clary who was walking through the ops room and started walking beside once he caught up with her. "I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you tell Y/N that she was attacked by a werewolf?"

 

Clary turned and faced Jace. "Because... because you saw how she was when you and Alec walked in the room. She wouldn't have been able to handle it. I didn't want her to freak out more than she already was." She sighed. Clary couldn't help but feel like it's her fault that this is happening to you. "This is my fault." Clary mumbled, barely audible.

 

Jace was about to reply when Clary's phone went off. The caller ID was your mom. "Clary, it's Y/N's mom."

 

"Hey, Mrs Y/L/N."

 

"Please tell me Y/N is with you."

 

"She's not, why what happened?"

 

"She's not in her room. I didn't hear her leave through the front door and she didn't tell me she was going out. I'm worried Clary. I've already called Luke and he's going to try and help find her."

 

"Okay, I'll help too. I'll be around soon." Clary hung up the phone and turned to Jace who looked at her with worry. "She's gone. Missing. She's not in her room. I have to go." Clary knew how worried your mom gets after everything you and her have been through she wanted to be there for her and help find you and bring you home. She's always been like a second mother to her. Jace grabbed Clary's arm so she would stop and face him.

 

"I'll come with. I can try and track her. It'd be quicker than the police. Plus it's no safe for you to go out there alone."

 

Clary rolled are eyes at the last thing he said. "Fine but Y/N's mom must be able to see you. I don't want her thinking I'm crazy." She was referring to the time outside of the institute where she was talking to him still glamoured so her friends couldn't see him and they thought she was crazy.

 

"That's a reasonable request." Jace grinned at her.

 

-

 

Your mom ushered Clary and Jace in to your house. "Thank you for coming, Clary. I know it must be a difficult time with everything that's going on with your mom." Clary froze at the mention of her mom. "And I don't think we've met. I'm Y/N's mom. Are you a friend of hers? She's never mentioned any new friends." Your mom offered her hand for Jace to shake it.

 

"I'm Jace." He greeted, shaking your moms hand. "I was wondering if we could go up to Y/N's room. There might be something up there that could help us find her."

 

"Err... yes of course." Your mom replied. She led Jace and Clary to your room. "You know Jace, I think Y/N would like you." Jace looked at your mom, eyes wide and laughed nervously. Clary smiled at how forward your mom can be, she forgot about that. "Something's been bugging me. You look a bit too young to be a cop yet I get this cop vibe from you." Your mom stopped before opening your door.

 

"He wants to be a cop." Clary jumped in instead of letting Jace answer. She could see that he was struggling with a plausible answer.

 

"Oh right, good for you. You'd make a great one. If you want I could give Luke a call. Y/N's dad used to work with Luke so I still have pull over there." She laughed but it was a sad laugh and she winced at the memory of your dad. "I'll leave you both to it. If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

 

Your mom left Jace and Clary outside of your room and went downstairs. When they walked in your room was a mess. Clary gasped. She's never seen your room in a mess as it was normally tidy. The window was open causing a cool breeze to flow through the room and blowing the papers about. "She must have left through the window." Jace pointed out leaning on the windowsill and looking out towards the forest at the back of your house. He could see your footprints along the patio in the garden.

 

"She must be freezing out there with no shoes on or coat." Clary said holding your coat in her hand.

 

"This should work." Jace held one of your t-shirts in his hand. Clary got up from her crouched position on the floor and looked on as Jace tried to track you. "I know where she is." He announced after a couple minutes of him trying to track you.

 

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." Clary instructed walking out of the door with Jace closely following her.

 

-

 

You had no idea where you were or how you got there. You were walking through a forest in nothing but your pyjamas and you were cold. Something inside you was making you carry on even though you wanted to stop. You just carried on walking. It was dark the whole time you were aware of your surroundings until you got to the edge of the forest where you saw flashing lights. You carried on walking and brushed away the leaves making your way to the opening causing everyone to draw their guns. Everyone turned out to be cops and were told to put their weapons down by Luke. "Y/N..." Luke said softly walking towards you.

 

"I-I don't know how I got here." You murmured looking around in confusion flinching at any noise that was made.

 

"It's okay, Y/N. I called your mom and she's on her way. Here take my jacket. You must be freezing." Luke said calmly. He looked at you with concern. You had dark circles under your eyes, a result of not sleeping, your hair was a mess, your lips were dry, and you had dirt all over you. To him you were like a daughter, just like Clary.

 

Jace and Clary finally arrived to where you were. They looked on in the bushes as Luke lead you to your mom. "Do you think it's a coincidence that there's a dead body where Y/N turned up?" Clary whispered to Jace.

 

"I have no idea."


	4. Simon’s Gone

Jace and Clary got back to the institute and relayed what happened with you to Alec and Izzy. "I don't know what she is but she's not a werewolf." Jace concluded.

 

"Maybe she's immune to the bite. I mean she's not dead and she's not a werewolf. That's the only possible explanation." Izzy suggested.

 

"There's one problem with that theory and that is no one has heard of something like that happening. When you get bitten by a werewolf you either turn into one or you die." Alec pointed out.

-

 

You were at home under lock and key by your mom after your wander through the forest. She was getting overprotective again, something she hasn't been since your dad. Everyday your mom would ask you why and everyday you would tell you have no idea. You honestly had no explanation for it. Every possible outcome you had thought of made you seem crazy. The wander through the forest isn't the only thing that's been happening to you, you keep hearing whispers and you keep seeing a wolf and hallucinating this man. Someone you've never seen before. You were lying on your bed trying to get to sleep. You kept tossing and turning until you shot up and whispered. "Simon." The moment you whispered his name you called Clary. "Clary, where is Simon?" You asked fast and in one breath.

 

"I don't know, why?" Clary replied concerned. She could hear that you were scared by the tone of your voice. "Y/N?"

 

"It's too late." You muttered before dropping your phone on your bed and screamed. It was so loud that it caused Clary to drop her phone and hold her ears. At the same time you screamed monitors in the institute beeped notifying that there was an intruder outside. The four Shadowhunters went to investigate when they saw Raphael outside of the institute holding Simon who was dead. They brought him down to the basement where no one will go to decide what their next move is.

 

Something inside of you led you to the basement of the institute. Luckily your mom was out so you didn't have to explain to where you were going or why. You couldn't explain the pull you were feeling, it's the same one you felt when you went wandering through the forest. When you got to the institute you walked down the stairs in the basement and saw a pale looking Simon on the table. Everyone looked up at you when you walked in. Jace looked at you puzzled wondering how you knew to come down to the basement. "Clary." You breathed. She looked up at you tears falling freely down her face. Your heart broke seeing her like this. The feeling she felt was all to familiar with you. Clary ran to you and hugged you, crying into your shoulder.

 

"He's gone, Y/N. Simon's gone." She was in hysterics.

 

"I know. I know." You tried to soothe her to calm her down.

 

"What do I do?" She asked looking up at you. You raised your eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. "I could save Simon but that means turning him into a vampire. What do I do Y/N?"

 

"I can't answer that for you." You gave Clary a sad smile and sat down on some boxes while Clary went over to Jace to talk to him.

 

"Something strange happened before we found Simon outside... dead." Clary whispered so you wouldn't hear, hesitating before saying the word dead. Jace gave a her look to carry on. "She called before we found him asking where he was. Then she said something like it was too late and she screamed. That's when we found Raphael outside with him."

 

"And then she turns up here without even knowing we were down in the basement." Jace added looking at you sitting on the boxes minding your own business playing on your phone. "Something is definitely happening with her."

 

"But what?" Clary asked now looking at you as well.

 

-

 

Everyone had left the basement to go and do something, you had no clue what it was they were doing, leaving you alone with Simon. Raphael had left to go back to the Hotel Dumort before the sun came up. You were wandering around the dusty basement trying not to focus on the fact that your dead friend was laying in the middle of the room. As you were looking around you began to hear someone whispering your name. You snapped your head into the direction it was coming from and walked towards it. There you saw a man, the same one you've been seeing at home, in a mirror that was on the floor leaning against the wall. The whispers grew louder as you got closer. He was drawing you in some how. Terror was what you were feeling. You don't know this man but the feeling you get when you see him is terror. You were about to reach out and touch the mirror before someone behind you placed their hand on your arm. "Y/N..."

 

You jumped at their touch and turned around to see who it was, relaxing slightly as you saw it was only Jace. Turning back to the mirror you saw that no one was there and you shut your eyes letting a single tear fall down your face before wiping it away. "I think I'm going crazy." You murmured, your gaze still intently on the mirror.


	5. What am I?

Jace's eyebrows knitted together when you said that. "What do you mean?"

 

"Something is wrong with me. Ever since we went to the City of Bones I've not been the same. I- I keep seeing this man. I've never seen him in my life but my body tells me I'm supposed to be scared of him." You said, your voice in a soft whisper so only Jace can hear you. "I also had this premonition that Simon died which he did." You gestured to where Simon was laying. "And for some reason I told you, a complete stranger, this. You probably think I'm crazy, right."

 

"I don't think you're crazy. Something happened to you at the City of Bones. You were bitten and attacked by a werewolf." His voice was soft when he was around you unlike when he was with the others where it oozed with authority.

 

"So, what, I'm a werewolf?" You asked panicked.

 

"That's the thing, you're not a werewolf... you're something else." Jace took a step towards you and noticed the different emotions that crossed your face, from panic to confusion to scared. "Look, we're going to figure this out together. I may know someone who can help but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Tonight though you're going to go and sleep because no offence you look terrible." You laughed lightly. If someone told you a week ago that you would be standing in a basement of an abandoned church, which actually is an institute, with a Shadowhunter who kills demons for a living and is a calming presence for you, you would have laughed and told them they were crazy.

 

"Okay, but where will I sleep? I thought us mundanes weren't allowed in the institute."

 

"I think we can make an exception this one time." Jace smiled at you. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." He motioned for you to follow him which you did. Through the hallways to where a number of bedrooms which looked identical were. Jace led you to an empty room where you would be sleeping.

 

"Thank you." You smiled gratefully at him.

 

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My room is just down the hall, a couple doors down." He gave you one last smile before shutting the door and leaving you alone to sleep.

 

You must have fallen asleep because the next thing you knew you were jolted awake to a sitting position on the bed and did what your whole body was telling you to do and that was to scream. Jace came crashing through your door, his hands holding his ears. He ran towards you shaking you gently to get you out of this trance you were in. "Y/N!" He shouted. You finally stopped screaming and you looked around you to see glass everywhere. You then looked up to the door to see a sleepy looking Alec, Izzy, and Clary all looking at you with concern. Your eyes then fell to Jace who was sitting on your bed holding you. He had a trickle of blood coming out of his ears from your screaming.

 

"Di-did I do that?" You gasped reaching out to Jace's ear but then with drew it straight away before actually touching it. "I'm so sorry." You looked away horrified that you had the ability to do that.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Jace replied gently lifting your head so you were looking at him. "We're going to figure this out. How about you try and go back to sleep." Before Jace could get up and leave the room so you could sleep you grabbed his arm.

 

"Stay. Please." You pleaded not wanting to be alone again. Jace nodded and laid beside you on your bed on top of the cover. You snuggled up close to him, laying your head on his chest, and began to fall asleep again.

 

-

 

The next day Jace took you to see Magnus like he said he would. To say you were nervous was an understatement. You were going to possibly find out what you are and you don't know whether you're ready to learn the truth. You stood in front of the door, your hand raised to knock on it but it just stayed frozen, you couldn't knock on the door and Jace seemed to notice your hesitation as he knocked on the door for you. He smiled at you which you returned. The door opened revealing a well dressed man who you assumed is Magnus. "Ahh, Jace, Y/N please do come in." He gestured. "No Alexander today?" You and Jace raised your eyebrows in confusion as to what he was on about.

 

"Err, no it's just me and Y/N. We need your help. Well, Y/N needs your help." Jace told Magnus. Magnus nodded and gestured for you to sit on his couch.

 

"Very well then, how may I help." Magnus asked sitting in the chair opposite you and made a drink appear in his hand.

 

"I don't know what I am." You admitted. It was Magnus's turn to look at you in confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" He wondered. You turned to Jace who nodded at you to tell you, you could trust Magnus.

 

"When we went to the City of Bones I got attacked by a werewolf. The thing is, I'm not a werewolf-"

 

"But you're not dead..." Magnus acknowledged.

 

"Exactly, I'm something else though. I keep having these dreams where I see a man who I've never seen before. I also had a premonition about Simon's death."

 

"This man... does he have longish brown hair, about Luke's age?" You nodded. "And does he have scratch marks on his face?"

 

"Yes." You nodded slowly, suddenly afraid what Magnus was about to tell you.

 

"I thought as much." He blurted out not meaning for you or Jace to hear him.

 

"Why? What's going on Magnus?" Jace immediately chimed in, in a protective manner which surprised you.

 

Magnus hesitated before responding, mulling over how he was going to put it. "I think you getting bit by the werewolf was intentional."

 

"What do you mean?" You asked with disbelief.

 

"I think this is part of Valentine's plan. For you to turn into a banshee." You were about to ask something but it was like Magnus read your mind. He rolled his eyes and clarified. "A banshee is a harbinger of death. He probably wants you as you can predict death but also if you have your powers controlled you can actually be very strong in a battle." When Magnus told you everything you felt like the air had left your lungs. You knew that you didn't want to know the truth. Oh how you wish you could turn back the clock to not knowing. You stood up abruptly combing you fingers through you hair and began pacing. Panic coursing through your veins.

 

"So, what I'm also Valentine's target?" You finally asked after stopping momentarily from your pacing.

 

"We won't let him get to you. We'll protect you. I'll protect you." Jace assured you getting up from his seat on the couch and walked up to you to comfort. When he placed his hands on the sides of your arms you gasped, a bad feeling came over you. You tried to hold in the scream, not wanting to hurt anyone, but the it overpowered you and came out. An ear piercing scream left your mouth causing Jace to be pushed to the other side of the room and him and Magnus to hold their ears in pain. You fell down in exhaustion, tears running down your face. Jace came over to hold you, you tried to pull away but he was stronger than you so you fell into his embrace. You were trembling, scared about what you saw. Magnus noticed this and flicked his wrist producing a puff of blue smoke to come from his hand to put you to sleep.


	6. Capture the Y/N

After having to leave to check on Clary, Jace came back to Magnus's place where he left you to get some rest. "Magnus!?" He shouted when he walked through the door but no reply. 'That's strange' he thought. Jace was about to shout Magnus again when Alec walked through to the living making Jace jump a little. "Jeez, you scared me." He laughed a little. "What are you doing here? Where's Magnus?"

 

"Magnus had to go and take care of some Downworlder business and asked if I could take care of Y/N until you got back. She's still asleep by the way."

 

"Thank you." Jace thanked Alec and headed to where you were asleep.

 

"Magnus informed me of what she is and how this is Valentine's doing." He followed Jace to where you were and leaned against the doorframe. "We'll keep her safe, Jace. Valentine isn't going to get his hands on her." You stirred from your slumber, squinting at the bright light from the lights on as you woke up.

 

Jace moved his attention over to you. "Good morning sunshine."

 

"What time is it?" You asked, your voice still groggy.

 

"Only nine pm." You groaned and fell back onto the pillow. "Come on. We've got to get you back to the institute." Jace instructed. Even though Alec was also in the room his tone was still gentle. Alec smiled at the fact you had that effect on him, he's not tightly wound and you brought out his gentler side. Normally Alec would be against that as he was taught feelings were a distraction but it was nice seeing, and feeling, his parabatai genuinely happy and smiling.

 

After an hour you were up and ready to head back to the institute with Jace and Alec. You said your goodbyes to Magnus and thanked him for helping. You were walking down a street, it was desolate at this time of night, in between Jace and Alec not bothering to make small talk. The two Shadowhunters had their hands near their weapons if an attack was coming their way. You were also processing all the information Magnus gave you as well as what happened in the last few days so you didn't want to talk about it. You were lost in your own thoughts, walking when you bumped into the back of Jace who had stopped. Alec instinctively reached over to you in protection. They both had their weapons drawn, Jace his seraph blade and Alec his bow. You peeked around Jace's back to see what they were looking at and there he was, the other man from your nightmares. Valentine. He was surrounded by some of his followers. "Just give us the girl and I won't kill you." Valentine instructed.

 

"Not gonna happen. How about you hand over your pet wolf so he can be punished by the clave for biting an innocent." Jace ordered.

 

"Don't worry I took care of him after he did what I required which was turning young Y/N here into a banshee." He smiled sadistically. "I thought it would take you longer to figure it out but you are one smart girl. Come with me Y/N and I can help you hone your abilities to the max."

 

"She's not going anywhere with you." Alec joined in. He then turned to you and spoke so only you could hear him. "When I tell you, you need to run back to the institute and get help. If you can't get back to the institute just keep running until you're safe. We'll find you."

 

"I was hoping you took the easy way out of this. I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way." And with that Valentine's men started attacking. Jace told you to run and you did but before you could make your escape Valentine grabbed your arm to stop you. This caused you to have a vision.

 

You saw everyone dead. Bodies littered the floor. Every Downworlder was killed and every Shadowhunter who dared get in the way was also killed. You saw your friends laying on the floor. Alec holding Magnus's hand. Clary, Simon and Luke together. Izzy laying the other side of Simon. Jace was also laying near Alec. Valentine stood victorious, the soul sword in his hand with his followers standing behind him.

 

The vision caused you to fall on your knees. You were in a catatonic state. Before you hit the floor Valentine caught you. He threw you over his shoulder and carried you to the portal his men following behind after retreating. All Jace and Alec could do was watch on helplessly as Valentine now had you. Jace tried to run after you to the portal but Alec held him backing knowing that if Jace went through he wouldn't end up in the same place. "I- I broke my promise to her. I told her that I wouldn't let Valentine get her and he did exactly that." Jace was angry, angry at himself and angry at Valentine.

 

"Hey, listen to me, okay? You had no idea that we were going to get ambushed. This is not your fault and you can't sit around blaming yourself when we could be finding her. We'll get her back Jace." Alec told Jace trying to calm him down before he did anything stupid. They headed back to the institute to report what happened and start looking for you. You were the top priority now.


	7. They’re All Going to Die

"Y/N, can you tell me what you saw?" Valentine was sat by the bed you were laying in. It's been two days since he's captured you and for those days he kept asking you the same thing. What did you see in the vision? And every time he was met with silence, still in this catatonic state you were in. After he would ask you he would then drill a hole in the side of your head to improve your powers with hopes of you telling him what you saw. Little did Valentine know was that you were indeed awake in your mind, you were just trapped.

 

You were sat up in your bed thinking of a way out of the room you were trapped in. A glass wall and door is what was between you and the outside wall. On the other side of said wall was a woman who has told you she is just like you, a banshee. She was teaching you how to use your powers to get out of the room you were in. "Use your voice, Y/N." She kept telling you. You tried but it didn't work. You got more and more frustrated the more you tried which resulted you in hitting the glass. It didn't crack but it did make your hands bloody. "Use your voice!" The other banshee screamed breaking the glass wall, the energy from the wall making you fall back hitting your head rendering you unconscious.

 

When you woke up up I were laying in the bed still trapped in the room with the other banshee the other side of the wall. You got up from the bed determined to get out of there. Standing in front of the glass you positioned your hands in front of you. You took a deep breath and screamed. The glass cracked slightly, the banshee on the other side told you to scream more and you did. You screamed with every fibre in your body until the whole glass wall broke.

 

You woke up in a unfamiliar room but saw a familiar person, Valentine. Your head hurt and you saw equipment on the tray beside you with blood on. "Are you going to tell me what you saw, Y/N?" He asked.

 

"They're all going to die." Was all you said before you screamed causing everyone in the room to fall back into the wall. You got up out of your bed and made your way to the open door, using your banshee powers to remove anyone that got in your way. You made your way to the front door before you were surrounded. One of them stepped forward holding a taser, you tried to manoeuvre your way out of the way but ultimately fell down after being struck with the taser. You fell on the ground, the last person you saw before closing your eyes was Valentine.

 

-

 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jace asked as him, Alec, Izzy, and Clary all came to what looks like and abandoned building by the docks.

 

"This is where Magnus said she is." Alec replied. Jace nodded as he readied himself to go in. Everyone followed his pursuit, checking their weapons and arming themselves with them. They all signalled they were ready before going in. Jace and Alec went one way and Izzy and Clary went the other way. Valentine's men attacked them but the four Shadowhunters took everyone down with ease. On there way through the building they checked each room but saw no sign of you until they got to the last room. Jace nodded towards Alec who nodded in response before they headed into the room. What Jace saw broke his heart. You were laying in a chair tied down with a hole in your head. Jace ran over to you, putting his seraph blade away, and untied your hands and feet causing you to fall onto him.

 

"I got you." Jace said holding you close to him. "I got you."

 

"Jace." You smiled, your voice hoarse from all the screaming and your lips dry. You snuggled into his hold, a sense of safety coming from him. Alec stood the other side of the room watching you and his parabati. Never has he felt his parabati feel this way before, especially about a girl but he could tell he was happy and relieved that you were okay after the past few days of feeling helpless and afraid that he lost you.


End file.
